


Lazy Morning Off

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, POV Derek, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words lazy, possible and pillow.





	Lazy Morning Off

**Author's Note:**

> So, today was the last day for the Consent Week over at [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) (a blog that I run with Smowkie). I wrote this fic, but then thought it was maybe a little too subtle for the consent theme, but, I still like it. So, here you go :P
> 
> As usual, you can find Smowkie's drabbles [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles).
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/172420937304/this-was-my-first-drabble-for-the-sterekdrabbles)

Derek groaned as he refused to open his eyes and stretched in bed. The air felt good against his skin as it came in through their open window. He snuggled down deeper into his pillow.

The smell of bacon made his lips curl up into a lazy smile. Stiles always seemed to wake up before him on their days off, and liked to spoil Derek as much as possible. It was hard for him in the beginning, letting Stiles take care of him, but now he looked forward to it. Especially since he could take care of Stiles in return.


End file.
